What's at Stake
by pattyrose
Summary: What happens when the Cullen siblings decide to bet on Edward and Bella's lovelife? A short one-shot based on my story, "It Will Be As If I'd Never Existed." Read the story first; the one-shot will make more sense that way.


**Hi there everyone! This here is just a short little one-shot. It goes with my story, "It Will Be As If I'd Never Existed," and basically just goes into detail regarding the bet the Cullens started on the night of their return to Forks. It'll make a lot more sense if you read the story first, as this really is meant to go with it, and not so much as a stand alone. Some of you may have seen this already if you asked for it in a PM, but you should go ahead and take another look at it because I've updated it a bit and added some more info at the end.**

**Hope you enjoy! I promise to have the next chapter of "…Existed" up really soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah, Stephenie Meyer, as always, owns all the Cullens.**

* * *

**What's at "Stake"**

**The Bet:** How long would it take for Edward to break, and confess his undying love to Bella?

The Stakes were set the night the bet was made, the first night the vamps saw Bella again at her store. Hours upon hours were spent coming up with the perfect punishment for each vamp, should they lose (Hey, what else is there to do at 3 o'clock in the morning in Forks?)

(Don't let Emmett answer that.)

**Emmett's wager: (He gave Edward until the end of their first weekend back to confess to Bella (3 days)):**

**The stakes, should he lose: **He must put up a sign at the border of Forks/La Push that says "Forks would like to remind its residents of our Leash Laws. No dogs allowed unleashed beyond this line." (Emmett was secretly looking forward to losing so he could pull this off with a good excuse).

**Rosalie's wager: (She gave Edward 5 days after their return to Forks to break and confess his love):**

**The stakes, should she lose: **She must give up her cars for the rest of the year. The only car she'd be allowed to drive would be a matching red Beetle, just like Bella's; and she couldn't put any upgrades in it. (No upgrades? Yes, it's barbaric! And even though Rose agreed to this, she decided that if she lost, she'd just ride with Emmett in his Jeep everywhere for the rest of the year. There's always a loophole baby).

**Jasper's wager: (He gave Edward one week after their return to Forks to break and confess his love):**

**The stakes, should he lose: **He must sing Yankee Doodle Dandy for the entire crowd at the Port Angeles 4th of July Bash. (Jasper decided that if he lost and was forced to do this, he'd make everyone in the crowd so relaxed that they'd pass out and miss his performance). (To which Alice decided that if Jasper did this, she'd just video tape him so that she could have it to play for the entire family, ad infinitum. And we all know that's one darn long time.)

**Alice's wager: (She gave Edward until their second weekend back in Forks before breaking and confessing his love to Bella):**

**The stakes, should she lose (Pfft! As if!): **She must burn her entire wardrobe, and shop for the rest of the year at K-Mart. (Alice agreed, but there was no way in hell she was going through with this, no matter what the rest of her bozo siblings said. Anyway, being Alice, she wasn't too concerned about the outcome of the bet).

Now, the above were the original bets. Carlisle and Esme, being the upstanding vampires that they are, refused to take part in their children's scandalous wager (although they were definitely curious to see who'd win). Nevertheless, they had no problem designating themselves the official judges. After careful deliberation, the Cullen parents decided that in fact, all the Cullen siblings lost the bet, since technically Bella confessed first. (Yeah, kind of an iffy conclusion, but you can't argue with Carlisle). After much drama, kicking, screaming and pleading (mainly by Alice, who somehow never saw this coming), Carlisle and Esme decided to grant their children some leniency, as long as they carried out their sentences on the night of Bella's graduation dance.

Rosalie would only have to drive the dreaded Beetle to and from Bella's dance. She could then ride with Emmett for the rest of the year (or really, just run to wherever she wanted to go).

Jasper wouldn't have to recite Yankee Doodle in front of all of Port Angeles at the 4th of July bash. Instead, he'd just have to recite it in front of all the guests at the graduation dance. (Hey, it beats having to do it in front of an entire town! Besides, how many kids actually attend their college graduation dances?)

Emmett? Pfft! Emmett was just fine and dandy with his sentence the way it stood, thank you very much. No need for leniency. He's good. He's good.

And, of course, Alice. Dear Alice. For obvious reasons, having to go through with the sentence was proving to be much harder for Alice than for the rest of the Cullen siblings. After throwing herself at her parent's mercy (literally; I mean there are actual skid marks on the pristine living room carpet from where she refused to let go of poor Esme's leg, while Esme tried in vain to go about her usual business around the house), Alice's sentence was reduced to only having to wear a Kmart exclusive for one night. Of course, the fact that that one night happened to be the graduation dance that she'd been looking forward to more than Bella herself, wasn't a big selling point. But in the end, even Alice - or should we say, Alice more than anyone else – was able to 'see' the benefit of one night over approximately 180 more. Begrudgingly (and after some very un-Alice-like choice expletives screamed into a pillow), she accepted her "reduced" sentence. (Let's just say Alice won't be in the best mood at the dance).

Okay, there are the terms of the deal. They made their beds, now they have to lie in them (even if they don't sleep). Maybe it'll teach them a lesson about gambling so much! (Yeah right.)

**Make sure you read Chapter 25 of "It Will Be As If I'd Never Existed," to find out how the dance goes, and how the Cullen's deal with their sentences!**

**Of course, I'd love to read your reviews on this! Let me know if there punishments fit them!**


End file.
